Shake In Love
by upejun
Summary: Sequel Just Us::Sake and Love. "Bukannya kau yang terus menggodaku?" Sasuke tersenyum jahil. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Kau milikku. Kaulah wanitaku."


**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san..**

**A/N :: Fic ini adalah sequel dari fic saia yg berjudul Just Us::Sake and Love di rated T.. bagi yg blom baca boleh baca dulu.. ato kalo mau langsung baca yg ini juga gak masalah..**

**Warning :: AU, OOC, Lemon**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ohayou."

Kata itu terdengar oleh Hinata ketika dirinya menggeliat di ranjangnya. Sudah pagi, dan ini sudah waktunya bangun tidur. Biasanya suaminya tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini. Tapi kenapa justru Sasuke yang mengucapkan selamat pagi terlebih dahulu.

Hinata tidak membalas ucapan suaminya ketika dia menyadari ada yang aneh. Seperti ada yang hilang. Kenapa rasanya bebas sekali? Dingin. Hinata mencoba merapatkan selimut ke tubuhnya. Tunggu dulu!

"Sasuke."

"Hm."

"P-Piyamaku di mana?" tanya Hinata begitu menyadari bahwa tubuhnya hanya dibungkus selimut.

"Entahlah. Seingatku, kau yang mencampakkannya tadi malam."

Hinata mendelik, "S-Serius?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya. Kau bahkan mencampakkan kemejaku juga," jawab Sasuke.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Apa benar yang dikatakan Sasuke? Mungkin memang benar. Karena suaminya itu tidak pernah berbohong kepadanya sekalipun.

"A-Ano. Kau tidak k-kerja, Sasuke?"

"Ini hari Minggu, Hinata. Dan aku tidak perlu ke kantor di hari Minggu."

"Kalau begitu, a-aku buatkan sarapan ya."

"Kan ada Okaa-san. Di sini saja temani aku," pinta Sasuke.

Hinata mencoba mencari alasan lain agar ada salah satu di antara mereka yang beranjak dari tempat tidur. Dia benar-benar tidak terbiasa melihat Sasuke bertelanjang dada seperti itu. Dan jujur, mereka berada di bawah selimut yang sama tanpa pakaian. Jika mengingat-ingat tentang hal itu, tak ayal wajah Hinata akan memerah. Lebih parahnya lagi dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa istriku terlihat sangat cantik tanpa pakaian," goda Sasuke.

"Jangan b-bercanda," sela Hinata.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Sasuke menaikkan dagu Hinata agar dia bisa melihat wajah istrinya yang blushing seperti biasa. "Kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik dengan rona merah di sekujur tubuhmu."

Wajah Hinata makin memerah. Hinata menarik selimut lagi untuk menutup dadanya yang terbuka.

"Jangan serakah. Aku juga dingin," protes Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bangun." Hinata mencoba untuk bangkit namun Sasuke dengan sigap meletakkan tangannya di balik punggung Hinata.

"Dingin," rengek Sasuke.

"T-Tapi . . ."

"Kemana Hinata yang tadi malam? Cepat sekali perginya."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"Tadi malam kau itu mabuk. Dan kau memintaku untuk . . ." Sasuke bingung mencari kata yang tepat untuk menyambung kalimatnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Melaksanakan malam pertama yang tertunda."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa terkejut seperti itu? Bukannya kau yang terus memaksaku. Sepertinya Hinata-ku sudah kembali ke sifat aslinya."

Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam. Seingatnya dia ikut minum sake dengan Tsunade yang berkunjung ke rumah mertuanya. Itupun hanya dua gelas. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dia akan mabuk dan merayu Sasuke.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah ingat?" tanya Sasuke yang masih memeluk Hinata erat-erat.

"Sedikit," jawabnya.

"Jangan bohong. Kalau bohong harus dihukum," sela Sasuke.

"Apa h-hukumannya?"

"Sepertinya kau memang suka dihukum ya?" goda Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Sepertinya dia salah bicara.

"Karena ini hari Minggu dan aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan, bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya lagi."

Hinata menelan ludah, "Lagi?"

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke memulai rencananya dengan memberikan ciuman sebagai awal. Dia kemudian menyingkap selimut yang semula menutupi tubuh mereka untuk memperlihatkan tubuh indah istrinya yang tanpa penghalang. Dia selalu menganggap bahwa Hinata adalah titisan dewi yang bertugas untuk menjadi istrinya. Tubuh mungil dengan kulit yang mulus, pinggang yang ramping, dan dada yang penuh membuatnya terlihat begitu sempurna.

Sasuke melepas bibir Hinata dan beralih ke lehernya. Mencari denyut di sekitar leher dan menangkapnya dengan bibirnya. Lidahnya menggelitik permukaan kulit Hinata yang seputih susu. Sasuke mengecap rasa kulit hingga meninggalkan jejak berwarna merah seperti buah yang ranum.

Dia kemudian menghujani dada istrinya dengan ciuman-ciuman dari bibirnya yang basah. Satu tangannya memijat pelan sebelah dada istrinya dan mencumbu yang satu lagi dengan bibirnya. Lidahnya bermain dengan puting kenyal istrinya sambil melumatnya. Desahan-desahan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata membuatnya semakin ingin menyentuh istrinya lebih jauh.

Sasuke kini turun ke perut istrinya untuk sekali lagi menghujani ciuman-ciuman disana. Kedua tangannya mengangkangkan kaki Hinata untuk mendapatkan akses menuju daerah kewanitaannya. Tangannya menjaga posisi kaki Hinata dengan memegangi kedua pahanya. Lidahnya mulai menyentuh kulit luar daerah kewanitaan istrinya yang sudah basah. Setelah berkali-kali mengecup keindahan yang hanya menjadi miliknya seorang, Sasuke mencoba menjelajah lebih jauh dengan lidahnya.

Cukup sulit awalnya. Sasuke semakin melebarkan kaki Hinata agar lidahnya dapat masuk ke dalam. Terasa menggelitik bagi Hinata saat dia merasakan lidah suaminya bergerak-gerak di dalam dirinya.

"S-Sasuke," desahnya ketika dia merasakan cairan dari dalam tubuhnya mengalir ke lidah Sasuke. Sasuke mengecap cairan tersebut dan menghisap seluruhnya.

"Kau benar-benar menggoda Hinata," kata Sasuke saat dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh istrinya.

Sasuke mulai mendorong masuk perlahan. Hinata bisa merasakan sesuatu memasuki dirinya yang diikuti dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar hingga ke ubun-ubunnya. Sasuke yang khawatir mendengar desahan lirih dari Hinata mencoba untuk menenangkannya dengan mengecup bibir istrinya. Hinata membalas ciuman itu untuk melupakan rasa sakit yang berangsur mulai berkurang ketika Sasuke sepenuhnya telah berada di dalam.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Membiarkan Hinata beradaptasi dengan ukuran miliknya. Sasuke kemudian melingkarkan kedua kaki istrinya ke pinggangnya setelah dia merasa Hinata sudah siap.

Sasuke memulai pergerakannya menarik dan kembali mendorong masuk, masih secara perlahan. Menunggu hingga Hinata mengikutinya. Tangan Hinata yang semula berada di samping tubuhnya, kini ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Satu tangannya merambat dari dada, ke leher, lalu sampai ke rambut belakang Sasuke. Hinata meremas pelan rambut Sasuke. Ini dianggap Sasuke sebagai isyarat untuk mempercepat gerakannya.

Ritme kenikmatan mulai terasa ketika Sasuke mendengar desahan-desahan kepuasan dari bibir Hinata. Dia tidak lagi ragu akan istrinya yang takut berhubungan intim seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri pada umumnya. Dia yakin bahwa cepat atau lambat, Hinata akan terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Sasuke tahu Hinata meminta lebih. Itu terbukti dari pelukan Hinata yang mengerat untuk membuat Sasuke lebih menyatu dengannya, dan remasan di rambutnya yang menunjukkan nafsu Hinata semakin memuncak.

Semakin cepat, hingga mereka berdua berguncang bersama. Membiarkan waktu bergerak cepat bersama mereka. Begitu seterusnya sampai klimakspun tercapai.

"Hinata," ucap Sasuke jujur ketika dirinya telah mencapai klimaksnya. Meskipun ini bukan yang pertama, namun Sasuke lebih menikmati yang ini. Karena Hinata melakukannya dengan sadar, tidak mabuk seperti tadi malam.

Hinata bisa merasakan cairan dari tubuhnya menyatu dengan cairan tubuh Sasuke yang membanjiri rahimnya. Keringatnya juga telah menyatu dengan keringat Sasuke. Begitu dekat sehingga tak ada jarak sesentipun.

Sasuke masih ingin berada di posisinya sebentar lagi. Dia masih ingin menikmati kehangatan tubuh istrinya yang dia yakini juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Tubuh mereka masih terkunci rapat saat Sasuke menatap wajah istrinya yang terlihat kelelahan. Lidahnya membasahi bibir istrinya yang mengeluarkan hawa panas karena mengatur nafas, dan kemudian mengecupnya lembut. Perlahan, mata Hinatapun terbuka untuk melihat bola mata yang memiliki warna yang berseberangan dengan bola mata miliknya.

"Aku benar kan? Kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik dengan rona merah di sekujur tubuhmu," goda Sasuke.

"Jangan m-menggodaku terus," sela Hinata.

"Bukannya kau yang terus menggodaku?" Sasuke tersenyum jahil. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Kau milikku. Kaulah wanitaku."

Ucapan Sasuke mengulas senyuman tipis di wajah Hinata. Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang dingin terhadap wanita. Tapi di depan Hinata, dia bisa menggunakan seluruh pujian yang ada di dunia ini, hanya untuk Hinata. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." Kali ini Sasuke mengecup kening istrinya.

"Sudah saatnya sarapan, Sasuke."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kalau kau terus memelukku seperti ini, aku tidak bisa keluar, Hinata." Lagi-lagi, Sasuke tersenyum jahil.

Sasuke benar. Hinata memang selalu menggodanya. Buktinya dialah yang membuat Sasuke tetap berada di posisinya. Sebenarnya alasan Hinata terus memeluk Sasuke karena tidak adanya selimut seperti sebelumnya yang mampu menutupi tubuhnya. Jadinya Hinata menggunakan tubuh Sasuke agar dia tidak malu saat Sasuke melihat dirinya. Mungkin Hinata belum terbiasa tampil tanpa pakaian di depan Sasuke.

Hinatapun melepaskan pelukannya. Begitu juga dengan cengkeraman kakinya di pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke akhirnya keluar secara perlahan. Sebelum beranjak, dia menyempatkan diri untuk menatap istrinya lagi.

"A-Apa?" tanya Hinata yang wajahnya memerah lagi saat Sasuke melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum, "Kau cantik," pujinya.

Sasuke turun dari ranjangnya dan meraih piyama Hinata yang berada di atas lantai. Dia kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Hinata dan mencari piyama miliknya dan mengenakannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat istrinya masih enggan turun dari ranjang.

"Kakiku lemas sekali. Aku tidak kuat berjalan."

Sasuke tersenyum dan menghampiri Hinata. "Naiklah," perintahnya.

Hinata naik ke pundak Sasuke dan membiarkan Sasuke mengangkat seluruh berat tubuhnya. Rasa perih masih mengganggu Hinata di daerah selangkangannya ketika Sasuke melebarkan kaki Hinata di sekitar pinggangnya.

"Sasuke."

"Hm."

"Aku malu sama Otou-san dan Okaa-san."

Sasuke hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Masa begitu saja harus malu. Tapi setidaknya Sasuke tetap lega. Tinggal menunggu kelahiran anak pertama untuk membangun keluarga kecil, atau mungkin keluarga besar bersama Hinata.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin punya 11 anak," pinta Sasuke.

"Eehhh . . . ?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari..**

**A/N :: *bernafas lega* akhirnya bisa juga bikin fic rated M.. saia berinisiatif buat fic ini karena request dari readers(ripiwer) di fic saia yg berjudul Just Us::Sake and Love.. *readers : promo mulu sih lu, gak nanya tau*.. hho".. gimana, suka gak dengan ceritanya? suka gak suka, saia tunggu ripiunya ia.. yosh..**

**Review please =))**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


End file.
